


A Good Night's Rest

by shepavellan



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Humor, I don't even know how to tag this, Other, and funny, artificial intelligence sex yo, but it's dirty, there a normal tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepavellan/pseuds/shepavellan
Summary: Sara is having trouble sleeping and SAM comes up with an...interesting solution. From the kmeme.Original Prompt:Masturbating has got to be way more intense now that Ryder's effectively sharing their body with an AI. Maybe some edging?Ryder's gender is up to you, any potential love interests they might be thinking about (or not) are up to you, but I'd like a solo session here. Well. Solo-with-SAM.





	A Good Night's Rest

_2:03am_  
Sarah sighed and rubbed a hand over her face after glancing at the time on her omni-tool. Insomnia had never been a problem for her in the Milky Way, but since coming to Andromeda, she hadn't once gotten a decent night's sleep. Logically she knew stress was the most likely culprit, but after the first time she'd gone twenty-four hours without any rest she had the horrifying thought that something had gone terribly wrong when she was in stasis and perhaps now she would never sleep again. Luckily she'd gotten a couple hours in the following night and had a good laugh at the delusional thought. Still, tonight it was looking more and more like she wasn't getting any sleep. She peered at her omni-tool again.  
_2:05am_  
She groaned and rolled onto her stomach. It didn't help that time seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. She was considering resigning herself to a sleepless night and getting up for coffee when SAM chimed in.  
"Sara, I would advise performing some physical activity before attempting to rest again."  
Confused, Sara furrowed her brow. "What, like exercise?" She asked aloud. "Wouldn't that just make me more awake?"  
"Exercise would be an acceptable option, yes. A short workout would increase your body temperature and release endorphins. The subsequent drop in temperature and chemicals may render you tired enough to sleep."  
Well, she couldn't argue his logic, it did make sense. Still, while she couldn't sleep, she _was_ relaxed, and the thought of getting up and exercising her already sore muscles made her want to groan. She'd taken quite a beating in her last battle. Maybe she could just jog in place? That might be enough to release some endorphins.  
Abruptly, a very simple way of releasing endorphins popped into her head, and despite being alone in the room, she blushed.  
"Masturbation would also be effective," SAM helpfully noted.  
Face flaming, Sara buried her head under a pillow. "Not really something most people are comfortable talking about SAM," she grumbled.  
"Apologies, Pathfinder."  
Sara sighed, almost immediately feeling guilty. He was just trying to help. She came out from under the pillow a bit, despite knowing he would understand her whether or not she spoke clearly, or even out loud. "No, I'm sorry buddy. Just a little embarrassed."  
"I believe I understand, Sara. However, since you have only slept for approximately five hours over the past two days, I thought it would be best to offer my advice, regardless." There was a beat of silence. "I also believe sexual tension could be a factor of your insomnia."  
After that he went quiet, leaving Sara to her thoughts. She hadn't masturbated since their arrival, due to having an AI in her head. It had seemed wrong. And if she was being honest with herself, she hadn't really given it much thought. While she had been vaguely aware that she had been slowly becoming more keyed up, there was so much else going on, and it wasn't as if she had anyone special. Sex had seemed sort of unimportant.  
It probably would tire me out though, she thought to herself. And it wasn't as if SAM would feel embarrassed or even tease her about it. She bit her lip and glanced at the time once more.  
_2:17am_  
_Well...it's worth a shot._  
Warmth abruptly pooled in her belly at the mere thought of touching herself. She was more tense than she'd realized. Sara rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, letting thoughts of rough fingers stroking her body wash over her, images of faceless men kissing her neck or her chest, whispering in her ear. She sighed a little and arched her back, moving her own hand down her body in place of her imaginary lover's. She envisioned hot breath on her stomach and the insides of her thighs. She allowed her legs to part and slid her hand down, rubbing herself slowly.  
It was all very nice and she couldn't deny that she was turned on, but after a few minutes of touching it became clear that an orgasm was not coming. She felt more frustrated than anything at the pretend touch from her too-smooth hands, the lack of another's contact. Huffing, she pulled her hand away and let it flop down beside her, and was surprised when she found herself near tears.  
"Sara, if you would like, I could assist you."  
Sara's eyes popped open. "What?"  
"I could stimulate your nerve endings of your erogenous zones in such a way that it would resemble the touch of another along with other pleasurable sensations. This should help you achieve release."  
SAM went quiet again, and the only sound in the room was Sara's slight panting breath. He could do that? Make her feel like she was being touched? And what did he mean by "other pleasurable sensations?" The implications sent an alarming spear of heat through her. She liked the idea of this more than she probably should.  
Still, this was _SAM._ Her father's inventions for the Maker's sake. That knowledge alone should have been enough to put an end to this ridiculous notion...but she couldn't let the thought go. In an attempt to distract herself, she looked at the time once more.  
_2:34am_  
She took a shaky breath, deliberating, then hid her face once more under her pillow.  
_SAM?_ she asks in her head this time, too shy to ask aloud.  
"Yes, Sara?"  
_I...that...sounds interesting. Let's...give it a whirl I guess._  
"Very well Sara. I would suggest returning to your earlier imaginings before I begin, to calm your nerves."  
A nervous giggle did escape her then, giving credit to his suggestion, and she emerged from her hiding spot, taking slow breaths of cool air in an attempt to relax. Once again she tried to picture hands running slowly up her legs, or a mouth nuzzling at her neck. Knowing that at any moment SAM was going to stimulate her somehow made everything more exciting, anticipation turning her on further. Imaginary teeth nibbled at her collarbone while invisible fingertips squeezed her hips before stroking inward. Getting lost in the fantasy once more, Sara lifted her own hands toward her stomach and-  
The feeling pf ghostly hands on her thighs startled her, and Sara opened her eyes momentarily on a gasp before shutting them once more. The sensation traveled upward, across her belly and toward her chest, making her breathe faster. It didn't feel quite like she was being touched by someone else - it lacked pressure and something else that she couldn't quite place, but it was close enough, and it certainly felt good. A spot on her neck warmed, feeling a bit like the breath she had pictured earlier, before there was an abrupt sting, and she moaned as she imagined teeth digging into her flesh. Her back arched as sensation ghosted over her breasts, and something feeling a bit like thumbs circling her nipples made her whimper.  
Light zaps of electricity danced along her inner thighs coming closer and closer to her center, making her throb with anticipation. Her hips jerked once before settling into a rocking motion, attempting to reach someone who wasn't there. Finally, the light electricity reached her heat, glancing across her clit, and she cried out in pleasure, massaging her breasts in her own hands now. She keened into the air as a feeling akin to a tongue licking her came over her folds, up and down, occasionally dancing up over clit, bringing her close to the edge. An image of someone with dark curls lying between her legs, licking her came to mind, and she had to physically resist reaching down to grasp at the imaginary person's head to bring them closer. The licking sensation retreated from her clit entirely for a minute, bringing her frustratingly back down, before suddenly encompassing it entirely, making it feel like someone was rolling the flat of their tongue against it. Sara gasped and arched off the bed again, and then the sensation retreated once more. This cycle repeated over and over, electricity zinging along her sides and chest, until Sara was nearly sobbing with pleasure and need, and unwillingly, she cried out.  
_"Please,_ SAM!"  
The tonguing sensation returned to her clit with a little zap, feeling so much like a vibration or someone moaning against her that Sara moaned and finally went over the edge, relieving pleasure washing over her body at last, and her muscles jerked and twitched from the bliss.  
Panting Sara slowly came down, brushing damp hair out of her face, mind foggy. She checked the time again.  
_3:15am_  
She smiled as she realized she was tired enough to fall asleep and get about four hours in. It wasn't much, but it was better than a lot of nights she'd had lately.  
_Thank you, SAM,_ she said sheepishly in her head, turning to lie on her side.  
"You are welcome."  
_...Would it be weird of me to ask you to do that again some time?_  
"Not at all. Goodnight, Sara."  
_G'night SAM._


End file.
